Pirates of the Caribbean:The Lost Sparrow
by POTC4Ever
Summary: Different summary: Jack never knew he had a daughter but when in battle against the Sea Wind he finds her. After Jack left his wife she married Barbossa. Jade took a stone from Barbossa and had it ever since. Will finds a great personality in Jade and is
1. Chapter 1

The Black Pearl had just sailed out of the misty fog, ready to take on another ship.

"Load cannons and guns!" shouted Captain Jack Sparrow.

The enemy ship had turned and the Black Pearl crew could see who they were taking on. A bunch of pirates just like them. Jack noticed a young girl at the age of most likely 13 and quickly recognized her. She stared at him with her deep sea green eyes and pulled out a sword ready to fight.

"Captain, everything Ok?" shouted Mr. Gibbs

"It couldn't be." Jack whispered

On the count of three, Elizabeth told everyone to fire. The Black Pearl fired the guns and cannons and had a steady fight. Jack peered among his crew to see if the girl was hurt or not. She was swinging across to the Black Pearl dodging to bullets. Jack yelled to not fire at her but nobody cared about firing at her since she was so young. Were the girl was about to land Jack hurried over to see if he really was right about who he thought she was.

"You, what's your name?" Jack said

The girl stared at him and then pulled out her sword. Jack noticed he had one just like that one but lost it.

"Jade" she stuttered. "Jade Sparrow."

They just stared at each other until Jack said," Come with me." Jack lead Jade down to the dinning room on the ship. He showed her a seat were she sat down and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Do I look familiar to you?'' Jack asked

"No, not at all.''

Jade looked around the ship, "Wait this is the Black Pearl. Right?"

"Yes."

"I do remember being on this ship"

Jack thought for a moment, The only women that had been on his ship were Elizabeth who was on deck and Anna Marie who got married and retired from being on the Black Pearl. But he did remember bringing a baby on the ship with one of his ex-wives, Giselle.

" Wait, are you Jack Sparrow?"

He paused because he didn't know what to say. This was his long lost daughter that he hadn't seen for 13 years. He broke up with Giselle because she was headed to Singapore and Jack was still finding an able body crew. He never saw Giselle again because when he went to Singapore he searched and she had left a year before. Jack gave up searching.

"Yes. I am," he finally said. 


	2. Chapter 2

" My mother told you about me when I was little, I thought you would live with me and my mother."

Jack scrutinized her. She did look like him, black hair and tan but light skin. Her body was thin and she looked like she stayed fit.

"But why did you become a pirate?'' he asked Jade

"Well, my mother remarried after you left us , I felt really mad that she would do that. I just decided one day that I would be a pirate and sail the seven seas just like I've heard my father did. A pirate in Singapore trained me how to handle a sword and gun and then I hopped aboard the Sea Wind and fought."

Jack just stared and just remembered the sword .

"Can I see your sword?"

Jade handed over the sword, Jack pulled it out swiftly and stared at it.

"Where did you get this?''

"My mother gave it too my when I was little , she said it was from you and she had found it in your former Caribbean home. I take it with me wherever I go."

Jack handed the sword back to Jade when suddenly he heard a loud cheer coming from the deck of the Black Pearl. The enemies had surrendered and the Black Pearl crew was celebrating their victory.

"Come with me," he lead Jade up the stairs.

"Jack, we won; who's this?'' asked Will

When Will had said that the whole crew looked at Jack and Jade. Jade was ready to pull her sword out but stopped when Jack stuttered to say, "This is my long-lost daughter ,Jade and she will be joining us as part of the crew of the Black Pearl."

"Welcome aboard Miss. Sparrow," Mr. Gibbs said.

The others continued to stare at Jade. They were surprised to see that Jack had a daughter. Elizabeth finally came up and started to speak.

"Jack you never told me you had a daughter, it will be nice to have another woman on board. Welcome aboard Jade."

" Let's go crew all hands on deck, make this deck spotless!" Jack ordered as he headed toward the wheel. Jade followed him.

"You never said anything before about me joining the Black Pearl, but I'll take the offer."

"Good then, you' won't have to clean , you'll just fight, first mate. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl!" 


	3. Chapter 3

" I think I'm going to enjoy this,'' Jade said as she looked out toward the horizon.  
The crew headed down to the dining room where they had a scrumptious meal celebrating their victory. Jack noticed that his daughter ate the most ,like she hadn't eaten in days. The crew talked to her about how wonderful it must have Jack Sparrow as a father. Jade seemed to talked as she would normally talk to anyone. He was glad someone that he loved would sail the seven seas with him. When dinner was over some of the crew went to play cards, Elizabeth and Will were up on deck and Jack was about to show Jade her room on the Black Pearl.

"I was saving this room if I ever had another wife on board."

Jack opened a door that lead to a master bedroom with a real bed, a tub to bathe in, a mirror and a closet full of clothes.

"It's beautiful."

Jade shot up to give Jack a hug. He accepted it and he finally had a child to spoil. It was always his wish to have someone he could love on board with him. Jack left and Jade took the time to look through the clothes and fancy trinkets that lay hidden in the closet. After trying on every article of clothing, almost everything fit. Even though she hated dresses she kept them because they were absolutely stunning. Jade made her bed and went on deck to practice her swordsmanship . Will was sitting there, looking up at the night sky because Elizabeth went to her bedroom to get to sleep. He noticed Jade practicing and opened his mouth to speak.

"How did you learn how to handle sword like that?"

"A pirate in Singapore taught me."

"Well, would you like do have a practice battle?"

Jade accepted and drew her sword. One by one the swords swiftly crossed each other. Will smiled and Jade smiled back. They went around the deck and back.

"Wow, you are good. That was a stiff fight."

"Thanks, pretty good yourself."

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, never mind that. Jade I've been meaning to ask you after your mother left Jack who did she marry?"

"Some guy named…..Barbossa"

"I've never told anyone, not even my mother I that I took this bright blue stone from him."

"Barbossa, I must tell Jack."

"Why?"

"Because Barbossa marooned Jack on an island and tried to kill Elizabeth." 


	4. Chapter 4

Jade was in shock, Barbossa almost tried to kill her father. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the blue stone that had been in her pocket for almost 5 years. Immediately she felt tired and fell asleep in a rowboat.

"Jade…Jade," Elizabeth whispered.

"Yes?"

Jade stood up, she could see a ship following the horizon.

"Elizabeth, does Jack know about that ship on the horizon coming toward US?

"Oh my god, let me alert him."

Down in the dinning Jack was looking threw an assortment of treasures.

"Jack, we have a ship on the horizon."

"Aye, love tell the mates to load the cannons and guns."

"Aye captain."

"Load the cannons and guns!" shouted Elizabeth

The ship suddenly turned. Jade squinted her eyes, she could see that that the men on the ship were pointing directly at her. Quickly she yelled for Jack.

"What is it Jade?"

"Those people on that ship are pointing right at me!"

"Will….hand me the telescope."

Jack peered. A man with a monkey on his shoulder and a green apple in his hand. He could not believe it. It was..

"Barbossa."

"Jack, I never told you this but after you left us, mother married a man named Barbosa and I stole a blue stone from him," Jade said

"Jade he wants that stone that's why he's after us, go below deck and stay there hidden until further notice, "Jack seemed nervous yet determined.

"But …Jack I want to stay here and fight."

"Go NOW!" he hissed

On her way down the narrow steps, Jade came across Will. Jade opened her mouth to speak but Will caught it with a light kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Jade lay in her room watching the fight. She stay hidden in case anybody from the enemy ship saw her. All she could think was , "Why did Will kiss me?'' The words rang in her head like the music box that was at her bedside. It was one of the many trinkets that she found in the closet.

"Ello, Poppet" a voice came from a shadow that cast over her room."

Before she could speak, Jade was tied up and taken to Barbossa' s ship. She was met by the captain, her nightmare, fearing what he would do to her.

"Miss. Jade, It's been to long" Barbossa sneered and the monkey followed.

"Yes, it has I was hoping to never here, speak or see you again."

"Well the time has come for me to finally get my precious stone back, Take her below"

Bo' sun had grabbed her wrist firmly with a growl. She was taken to a dinning room were Bo' sun forced her to sit. Barbossa came down the steps still with that monkey on his shoulders and another fresh green apple at hand. Ragetti and Pintel had ropes and began trying her to the chair.

"Missy," Barbossa began to speak, "If you cooperate with me there will be know punishments, or not as deadly ones."

"Why, just so you can get away without having to look bad, don't you reaize who I am?"

Barbossa sat there ready to take out his sword, Jade reached to grab her' s but the rope would only let her reach to the beginning of her waist line.

"Yes, in fact I do know who YOU are. You're a wise player just like you father, Jack Sparrow."

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow,'' she yelled.

Barbossa looked at where Jade could be hiding the stone. He decided to do what he did with Elizabeth, give her a dress and then he could search through her clothes for the stone.

Back on the Pearl, the crew was looking everywhere for Jade. All of the crew believe that Barbossa took Jade but the thought twice about going after Barbossa because it could make them look like complete fools.

"Will you were the last one who saw her, what did you say or do?" Jack asked, knowing he would get an answer.

"I…..," he stuttered "I kissed her!"

"My daughter, you kissed my daughter? Well if you that crazy than go ahead love her, but I thought you love belonged to Elizabeth?" said Jack.

"You kissed Jade? I thought you loved me!" Elizabeth yelled, tears welling from her eyes.

"I do, but there's something about her that makes me want to kiss her."

"OK we'll talk about this little incident later but for now we're going to catch Barbossa' s ship, Savvy?"


	6. Chapter 6

Back on Barbossa' s ship Jade was given the same burgundy dress that Barbossa had Elizabeth wear as well. She replied with a "No." so Barbossa gave her a choice to walk the plank. 

"Before you go Jade, you best be thinking what lies ahead in that stone."

"What…what lies ahead in this stone," she gave a questioning yet, stern look.

"Ya see lass, at when the stone hit's the sunrise the person holding that stone has control over the entire ocean."

"Oh really, well let's see what happens when I throw it overboard."

"You do that and there be a current headed towards any ship that's folowing the same route were taking."

"The Pearl." she thought.

Jade looked there was a ship that was 50 yards from the distance. She kept her mouth shut and went along with what Barbossa was saying.

Back on the Pearl.

"We're catching up!" shouted Jack

"Good, now we just have to take on Barbossa 's crew for the second time," said Elizabeth

"Look love, this is my daughter, seeing her dead will just bring more rum into my life which means I'll waste it all."

"I don't see why Will can't just go and save her. After all it is the woman he loves." Elizabeth retorted

"Elizabeth, it was one kiss can't you get over it?" Will came over and hugged her.

"More like two I saw you kissed her on the cheek last night after your sword fight."

"A sword fight with Jade? Mate your 17 she's 13!"

"It was a practice sword fight."

"Still mate."

"Jack, er why are we going after this stone anyway." said Mr.Gibbs

"Because, if that stone is placed into the wrong hands it's dangerously powerful."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. And thank you for the reviews. I know Will isn't 17 butjust go along with it. **


	7. Chapter 7

On Barbossa's ship

"So, Jade are you going to give me the stone or not,'' Barbossa asked

Jade looked the Black Pearl was right behind them.

"Barbossa, do you realize there's a ship behind you?"

He turned so fast.

"The Pearl. What did you do to make them come after us?" he shook Jade, "What?"

"Captain Barbossa your forgot one thing."

"What? What be that Jade?"

"A sparrow is sharp."

"Just for that you can walk the plank."

"I won't leave without you having a fight," she was determined that the Black Pearl would win.

Barbossa smiled and agreed. "Drop the anchor! And load those cannons and guns!"

Jade had a plan . She would jump over board and swim to the Pearl, she would be free! Free to sail the open sea like her father.

The Black Pearl anchored 50 feet across from the Coral Bay, Barbossa's ship. The two ships fired blowing holes. At the right time Jade jumped into the vast sea. It was choppy from sinking cannonballs and other items dropped into the deep blue. Jade was meet by Will.

"Listen, Will you lay a hand on me and I'll slit your throat, now where's Jack."

"At the wheel and agreed," he smiled.

"Jack! I'm here! I'm safe !"

"Oh, love I thought you were lost forever!"

They hugged. But what they didn't know was that Barbossa had a knife pointed right toward Jade. He flung it, sending it right toward her arm.

"Ow!" she wailed. She dropped to the floor.

Jack picked her up in a hurry. He could see Barbossa's sneer as he held the monkey. Jade lay in her cabin while Jack called for Elizabeth.

"Yes, Jack what is it?"

"Could you nurse Jade's wound? It's a cut from Barbossa 's dagger."

"Sure Jack." 


	8. Chapter 8

Jade was awakened by a tight squeeze on her arm. She opened her eyes to see Elizabeth wrapping a cloth around her arm.

"That was unexpected."

"Yes it was, " said Jade

Elizabeth had cut the excess cloth off of the bandage.

"Thanks Lizzy. Can we be friends?"

"Of course. You weren't the one that kissed Will."

"Thanks. Oh my gosh I just remembered something the stone that I have can make a current!"

"Go tell Jack! Hurry!"

Jade ran up to find Jack shooting a gun.

"What is it love?"

"This stone can make a current so powerful it can sink Barbossa' s ship!"

"Drop it in the water love!

Jade dropped it. The stone made the current so powerful Barbossa' s ship sank so fast. He was gone.

"YOU DID IT JADE!" the crew shouted.

A Sparrow always stays sharp.

So they sailed the seven seas together in peace. Father and daughter side by side. The two sparrows. 


End file.
